


My Rein-Dear

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Deltarune
Genre: Asgore needs love, Attention Starved, Boys Kissing, Cum Eating, Drabble, Fluff, Gay Dads Being Gay™, Light Angst, M/M, Rudy is lonely, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Asgore visits his friend, Rudy, in the hospital but, feelings end up pouring out.





	My Rein-Dear

**Author's Note:**

> MORE FLUFF with a bit of smut! Asgore x Rudy is a 100% valid ship.

Asgore entered the hospital, the smell of medical cleanliness assualted his nostrils. He always hated that smell. Asgore entered the first room on the left, being a room that held one of his best friends, Rudolph Holiday. The red-skinned deer monster's eyes ripped his eyes away from the book he was reading as he heard the door open.  
"Hey, Asgore!" Rudy greeted, bright smile shining.  
"Hey, Rudy. How ya feeling?" Asgore returned, sitting on the side of the bed.  
"Eh...I've been...lonely...Noelle has been busy with her project and my wife is busy with mayor duties but, Noelle DID bring some books so, I've got those, i guess..." Rudy sighed, looking rather dejected.  
"Well, I know what that's like...All I ever really have are flowers and books..." Asgore muttered, a sad smile on his face.

The two monster's eyes met and they both stared at each other for a moment before the pair leaned forward and their lips meet. They slowly pulled away, both if their cheeks on fire.  
"A-Asgore..." Rudy whimpered, a small line of spit dribbling down his chin. Asgore grabbed the deer and pulled him onto his lap, kissing him furiously, as if this were the last time he'd ever kiss anyone ever.  
"God...if this wasn't such a public place...I'd want you to fuck my brains out, right now..." Rudy gasped, feeling stiff beneath his hospital gown.  
"I'm almost tempted to..." Asgore agreed, also feeling rather excited. Asgore's furry hand snaked underneath Rudolph's gown, gripping his member. The deer man gasped but didn't object.

"A-Asgore...God...It's been so long..." The Holiday grunted, body shuddering from the stimulation.  
"Rudy...You've gotten bigger since college, eh?" Asgore purred, noticing a size difference in the deer monster's member.  
"I w-wouldn't be surprised...If you've g-grown, as well..." Rudy moaned, knowing that monsters continue to grow as long as their children live.  
"O-Oh my god...M-Make me cum, Gorey!" Rudolph screamed, muffled by Asgore's chest which he was pushing his face into, taking in the goat monster's scent. Asgore tugged the monster's member a few mire times, lightly twisting his wrist as he did.

"A-AHH!! G-Gorey!" Rudy whined, load spraying onto Asgore's sweater and coating Asgore's furry hand. Rudy fell back, gasping and panting, not caring that his half-hard member was exposed. Asgore sheepishly brought his hand to his mouth, licking some of the sticky substance. He then licked his paw clean.  
"God, Rudy...Your taste hasn't changed much, perhaps a bit sweeter-" The goat monster chuckled.  
"D-Damn...I'm still seeing stars..." Rudolph gasped, cheeks still burning a deep red. Asgore removed his, now messy, sweater, revealing a short-sleeved pale pink button-down. 

Rudy climbed back onto Asgore's lap, unzipping the goat's khaki's, causing the goat's stiffened cock to be freed from their cloth prison. Rudy took a hold of it and began pumping.  
"Oh fuck...I forgot how good you are at this..." Asgore gasped, gripping the hospital bed's sheets.  
"Damn...You're so pent-up, Daddy..." Rudy purred, telling that it had been a while since Asgore'd pleasured himself.  
"F-Fuck...R-Rudy..." Asgore growled, huffing hard. Rudy continued stroking the goat's large cock.  
"R-Rudy!" Asgore growled, seed spurting out onto Rudy's face, the hot spunk being hotter than his cheeks. Asgore heavily panted, stars clouding his vision. Rudy wiped the seed from his face before licking it off his fingers along with the seed that was already on them.

"Damn...You taste like cinnamon..." Rudy chuckled, adjusting his gown to cover his privates.  
"Heh, not really much of a surprise...But, I've got to be going..." Asgore replied, slinging his messy sweater over his shoulder.  
"Alright...See ya later, Gorey..." Rudy said with a wink and a laugh.  
"See ya, my rein-dear..." Asgore returned, winking as well.  
Needless to say, their visits got very frequent.


End file.
